


Un Potter saca a otro Potter

by Lithiriel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithiriel/pseuds/Lithiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de una relación de aproximadamente un año. Scorpius y su hermano mayor decidieron, por la paz, dar por terminada la relación. Y al darse cuenta que hay gente detrás de él, decide aplicar ese famoso dicho muggle: Un clavo saca a otro clavo, o en este caso a un Potter. Y él quiere ser el Potter de elección.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuando el río suena, es porque piedras trae

**Título:** Un Potter saca a otro Potter.

 **Resumen:** Después de una relación de aproximadamente un año. Scorpius y su hermano mayor decidieron, por la paz, dar por terminada la relación. Y al darse cuenta que hay gente detrás de él, decide aplicar ese famoso dicho muggle: Un clavo saca a otro clavo, o en este caso a un Potter. Y él quiere ser el Potter de elección.

 **Advertencias:** Que lo haya escrito yo es suficiente. ¡Va sin beta! –En serio, necesito una orz.

 **Disclaimer:** Definitivamente no soy JK.

 **Notas iniciales:** Una idea que estaba rondando la mente de una amiga mía y la mía por un buen tiempo. Ravenclaw!Scorpiuss, Slytherin!Albus, Gryffindor!James.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Cuando el río suena, es porque piedras trae

Había un dicho _muggle_ que rezaba: _Cuando el río suena, es porque piedras trae._ Y no es que Albus fuera muy afín a dicha cultura, pero tía Hermione a veces usaba frases así. De cualquier manera, a veces habían cosas muy ciertas que los _muggle_ decían.

Albus sabía que debió ver las señales, pero en aquél momento no parecían ser realmente nada alarmante. Aunque recordaba claramente que durante los últimos meses de su tercer año los rumores sobre su hermano James comenzaron a bullir con mucha más fuerza que antes, no pensó que fuera algo de lo que debiera preocuparse.

Después de todo, su hermano por muy _Griffindor_ que fuera, era bastante cobarde al momento de pedir ayuda. Así que no era extraño pensar, que con los TIMOS de James a la vuelta de la esquina, y siendo su hermano mayor tan reticente a pedirle ayuda a él o a Rose, tendría que recurrir al mejor amigo de Albus: Scorpius.

Y Albus sabía que ese razonamiento no era muy lógico que se diga, pero bueno, James nunca había sido conocido por ser exactamente brillante. O al menos eso pensaba Al.

Scorpius por otro lado, aunque tuviera mucho de la presencia y garbo que cualquier Malfoy que se precie debía tener, resaltaba particularmente por su inteligencia y versatilidad al enfrentar situaciones. No por nada era un _Ravenclaw._

Albus, para sorpresa de muchos, había terminado en Slytherin. Él sabía que su corazonada en ese primer año había sido por algo y no había estado equivocado. Su amistad con Scorpius había empezado de una manera poco común, como casi todas las cosas en su vida, ambos se habían encontrado en el expreso de Hogwarts, y Albus había pensado que a pesar del apellido, Scorpius no parecía ser mal sujeto.

Durante la espera para el sorteo de casas habían intercambiado un par de palabras y bromas infantiles, Albus no podía tener conversaciones así de fluidas con personas que no fueran sus primos o su hermano, así que se sintió agradablemente sorprendido cuando la primera persona que conoció en Hogwarts resultó ser alguien así de agradable, pero para su mala suerte no habían terminado sorteados en la misma casa.

Sin embargo, eso no impidió que él y Albus hicieran buenas migas. Incluso se habían visitado en el verano y pasado semanas enteras en la casa del otro.

Scorpius había aprendido a apreciar a los hermanos de Albus y a toda su extensa familia, mientras que Albus aprendió a disfrutar de lo calmado de la vida en Malfoy Manor, incluso de las conversaciones en la cena que mantenía con el padre de Scorpius. Con el paso del tiempo, ambos se volvieron mejores amigos, para el desagrado de muchas personas.

Por eso, cuando más rumores comenzaron a circular semanas antes de empezar los exámenes finales de tercer curso, Albus decidió que lo más sano era preguntar.

Y así lo hizo, estaban en la biblioteca, en un lugar algo alejado. La luz de las antorchas era lo único que alumbraba los gruesos volúmenes que tenían frente a ellos. Albus quería que aquello sonara como una pregunta casual.

— ¿Es verdad que eres el novio de mi hermano?

Bueno, quizá no lo había logrado.

Scorpius detuvo el movimiento perpetuo que hacía su pluma entre sus dedos. _Rayos,_ pensó Albus. No es que Albus pensara que el hecho de gustar de chicos estuviera mal, aunque apenas tuvieran trece años Scorpius parecía haber decidido cuales eran sus prederencias.

Pero es que… ¡Era su hermano! El jugador musculoso y sin cerebro de James, simplemente todos esos rumores lo enfurecían. Scorpius, de seguro tenía mejor gusto.

— ¿Qué cosa?

El tono que el heredero Malfoy le dedicó en ese momento aún resonaba en la mente de Al, aún después de tantos años, y su expresión de franco asombro casi le arranca una risa.

—Todo el mundo lo dice…

Scorpius había cerrado su libro y cruzado de brazos, frunciendo el ceño de manera tan elegante como el mismo Draco, para luego decir en tono firme.

— ¡Claro que no!—le siguió un resoplido—Suficiente tengo con tener que ayudarlo y aguantar la habladuría de la gente, como para que tú también creas esas barbaridades.

Albus recuerda haber ahogado un suspiro de alivio, para luego volver a su libro y continuar estudiando.

El año terminó y los rumores extraños continuaron, las vacaciones de ese año fueron igual de agradables que los anteriores.

Scorpius pasó unas largas semanas en la casa de Al, aunque la cercanía del rubio y su hermano mayor hacía que Al frunciera el ceño.

Esa temporada Scorpius parecía más interesado que nunca en los esporádicos juegos de Quidditch que los de su familia mantenían en su patio trasero, cosa rara, pues nunca le había gustado ese deporte.

—A que se ven curiosos juntos—A todas las señales sólo se le sumó esa clase de declaraciones de miembros de su familia.

Era tiempo de descanso y Rose hablaba felizmente con Albus, metros más allá James parecía sacar de sus casillas a Scorpius mientras este tan solo le dedicaba una mirada cansada.

—James es una molestia—respondió sin más, tratando de apartar el cabello oscuro que le caía por sobre la frente.

Antes de que el siguiente partido iniciara, buscó la mirada plateada de Scorpius, quien sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como quien le resta importancia a algo.

Albus pensó que todo estaba bien.

Cuando el cuarto curso empezó para ellos, Albus dejó de lado sus preocupaciones. Además, no es que tuviera mucho tiempo para pensar en el insufrible de James, especialmente no cuando comenzó a salir con Angeliqué McMillan, una Slytherin de su curso.

—No me agrada—le dijo Scorpius una vez, mientras caminaban juntos a la clase de herbología que compartían. Metros más allá Angeliqué caminaba con su grupo de amigas, riendo de manera aguda.

Albus recuerda haber fruncido el ceño.

—Es buena chica.

Y además lucía muy bien, pero por algún motivo Albus no podía terminar de sentir algo más profundo por ella.

El siguiente chasco de Albus vino unas semanas después de iniciar ese curso, Angeliqué acaparaba mucho de su tiempo y por esos malos pasos del destino, Scorpius parecía pasar más tiempo con su hermano mayor.

Incluso una vez lo sorprendió yendo a ver a James a una de sus prácticas de quidditch.

_Por amor a Merlín._

Así que la pregunta volvió a surgir entre ambos.

— ¿Seguro que nada ocurre entre James y tú?

Albus sintió un vacío en el estómago, cuando esta vez Scorpius tardó un poco más en contestar con una negativa.

—Debes dejar de molestarlo—Rose le había dicho, emboscándolo en la puerta del gran comedor—Y dejar de creer en lo que la gente dice.

Bueno, Albus pensó que si alguien como Rose lo decía, tenía que estar en lo cierto.

Y trató de no pensar en cosas así durante las vacaciones de navidad en casa, el gran tumulto que era su familia ayudó a que su mente estuviera entretenida, a pesar de que James estuvo extrañamente taciturno.

Pero cualquier atisbo de posible tranquilidad que pudo haber sentido, desapareció cuando, después de regresar a Hogwarts. Scorpius le pidió hablar una tarde, cerca de la torre de _Rawenclaw._

—Estamos saliendo.

Fue todo lo que dijo, un casi imperceptible sonrojo decorando sus por demás pálidas mejillas.

Albus sintió palidecer, y el tan común agujero de su estómago se volvió a formar.

* * *

Lo que quedó de ese año era algo que Albus sin lugar a duda no quería recordar, ver a su hermano y a Scorpius compartir pequeños roces en el gran comedor era por demás extraño.

James, sin importar la mirada irritada de algunas personas, no reparaba en meterse a la mesa de las águilas para comer junto a su… _novio. Agh,_ Albus sentía el estómago revolverse tan sólo recordar que ellos salían.

Él, lo miraba desde Slytherin con el ceño fruncido, ignorando la charla incesante de su novia.

Qué descaro el de James, es lo que siempre pensaba.

Incluso las vacaciones fueron extrañas. Albus pasó una semana en casa de su novia, pues había prometido visitarla y que juntos terminarían los deberes que les habían dejado.

Cuando regresó a casa definitivamente no esperaba ver a su hermano enroscado como la serpiente que no era sobre Scorpius. Fue la primera vez en su vida que quiso golpear a su hermano.

Recordaba que la cena de esa noche fue por demás incómoda, su madre no estaba en casa, pues tenía que cubrir un reportaje en Nueva Escocia.

—Quizá debería irme—Scorpius se había disculpado justo después de terminar la cena. Su padre le dedicó una mirada interrogante.

— ¿Hay algún problema, Scorpius?

—Claro que no, señor Potter—se apresuró a negar su mejor amigo—Pero papá regresará de un viaje de negocios y mi abuela fue a quedarse con tía abuela Andrómeda, no me gustaría que pasara la noche solo en la mansión.

Cierto, recordó Albus. Desde que había conocido a Scorpius sus padres estaban divorciados, y aunque la ausencia de su madre en su vida no parecía ser algo realmente que molestara al heredero Malfoy, sí debía mencionar que la relación que mantenía con su padre era bastante cercana.

Harry había hecho una mueca de comprensión.

—En ese caso, te llevaré hasta las puertas de tu hogar, no creo que las protecciones nos permitan aparecernos.

—Podemos usar la floo—sugirió entonces James, _oh, oh eso sonaba a multitud_ , pensó Albus—La chimenea siempre está abierta si te transportas con algún Malfoy.

Que James supiera eso molestó a Albus más de lo que debió.

— ¿Podemos?—Preguntó su padre, con ese mismo tono inquisitorio que Albus sospechaba usaba durante los interrogatorios de algún criminal.

—Oh papá—James hizo esa mueca que solía comprar a su madre, pues le recordaba cuando su primogénito aún era un niño pequeño—No podría dejar a Scorp sólo en esa gigantesca mansión, esperando por su padre.

Harry lanzó un suspiro, claramente reticente. Pero James había heredado la terquedad de Harry y Ginny sumada, de alguna manera terminó aceptando que James se quedara con Scorpius.

—Malfoy me cruciará cuando vuelva— Le escuchó murmurar a su padre, antes de que desaparecieran en un remolino de fuego verde.

Albus sintió una punzada nada agradable en medio de la frente.

—No deberías poner esa cara—Lily, quien seguía sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, mientras jugueteaba con una de las nuevas bromas que sus tíos habían creado le dijo con tono despreocupado, su cabello rojo corto bordeaba su fino rostro de manera delicada.

— ¿Uhm?

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— ¿Y cómo está Angeliqué?

Albus lo sopesó unos segundos.

— ¿Acaso importa?

Aunque la pregunta quizá era más para sí mismo, y que la respuesta fuera negativa no hizo más que sólo enfadarlo.

Esa noche se fue a dormir más temprano que de costumbre y al día siguiente no quería dirigirle la palabra a nadie, pero su estómago dolía y tenía que comer algo.

Su padre le dedicó una mirada contrariada cuando lo encontró buscando algo en la cocina.

— ¿Cómo está el señor Malfoy?

Se apresuró a soltar, antes de que su padre le dijera algo.

—Buenos días para ti también, Al—sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, era la manera de su padre de reclamarle por su falta de modales—Malfoy está bien—continuó—aunque no se veía muy feliz de que James se quedara, al final accedió.

Albus emitió un resoplido.

—No es de sorprender, James es un idiota.

Harry le dedicó una mirada sorprendida.

—No debes hablar de esa manera de tu hermano, Albus.

Y el brillo acusador y algo decepcionado de los ojos verdes de su padre sólo logro que el apetito se fuera, y un sentimiento de culpa se cerniera sobre sus hombros.

¿Qué, en nombre de Morgana, le estaba ocurriendo?

El inicio del quinto curso no trajo ninguna mejora.

Setiembre paso de manera tortuosamente lenta, casi no veía a Scorpius pues Angeliqué acaparaba todo el tiempo libre que le quedaba –que no era mucho, después de todo ya estaba en quinto año.

Aunque, no por eso podía ignorar que con el paso de las semanas, el semblante de Scorpius parecía más y más decaído. Al tiempo que el mismo James, parecía estar molesto sin razón aparente.

—Algo le pasa—Le susurró Rose una noche, mientras estudiaban para la clase de pociones que compartirían al día siguiente. Junto a ella, Hugo les dedicó una mirada mordaz por haber distraído su atención de un grueso libro sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras—James parece enfadado, el otro día golpeó a uno de sus compañeros de equipo, lo suspendieron por lo que queda de año—negó con la cabeza—y la temporada ni ha empezado.

Rose parecía más preocupada por perder al mejor buscador que el equipo tenía, ella también jugaba, como golpeadora en el equipo de quidditch.

Albus bajó el libro que fingía leer.

—Oye, Hugo—su murmullo se ganó una amonestación de la bibliotecaria, espero unos segundos y continuó hablando—Tú compartes casa con Scorpius, ¿a él no lo has visto decaído también?

Hugo rodó los ojos, antes de lanzar un suspiro y cerrar su propio libro con pesar.

—Lo veo en la sala común, pero no suelo hablar con él.

Albus frunció el ceño.

—Esto es serio, Hugo.

Una nueva acusación se dejó escuchar.

— ¡Silencio!

Albus se vio envidiando la capacidad de Hugo de hablar en tonos menores que los de cualquier ser humano, ¿cómo a él no lo escuchaban?

—Y yo no soy un acosador, Albus—frunció sus cejas pelirrojas, su nariz pecosa arrugada en un mohín de molestia—Es tu amigo, deberías preguntarle tú… o a James, que es su novio.

Albus arrugó los labios.

—Pues ambos parecen estar mal—Rose llevó uno de sus rizos pelirrojos atrás de su oído y jugó con la pluma entre sus dedos.

—Quizá sólo tuvieron una pelea—Bufó Hugo restándole importancia.

* * *

Cuando septiembre finalizó, parecía que las cosas entre James y Scorpius se habían arreglado. Aunque entre él y Angeliqué ciertamente iban en declive, no lo tomaran a mal, nunca peleaban.

Y ese era el problema, nunca lo hacían pues ya ni siquiera hablaban.

…Y Albus no se sentía ni un poco culpable.

* * *

Sin embargo, cuando diciembre inició, la situación entre Scorpius y James volvió a ser la misma.

Albus interceptó a Scorpius un día, junto al lago.

—No es como si estuviéramos peleados…—le dijo, Albus arregló su bufanda plateada y verde mientras sus ojos viajaban vagamente por sobre el lago congelado—Es solo…

Albus miró de refilón, a quien había sido su mejor amigo todos esos años, y con quien sin saber exactamente como había comenzado a distanciarse.

—Sólo…—Alentó Albus, pensando que la piel de Scorpius, ligeramente coloreada por el frío invernal de Hogwarts y cubierta por ese gorro y bufandas azules, se veía muy apetecible al tacto.

Scorpius ahogó un suspiro.

—Nada…—y le dedicó una sonrisa cansada—Extrañaba hablar así contigo, Albus.

Y Al no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

Una semana antes de que las vacaciones de invierno empezaran, Albus cenaba con la cabeza de Angeliqué apoyada sobre su hombro, el perfume demasiado dulzón de la chica lo molestaba, pero ahora que estaban en _buenos_ términos, no quería ganarse más problemas.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw sintió un pinchazo de dolor en la cabeza, frente a Scorpius, James lo miraba sin decir palabra alguna.

Pero sin lugar a duda, sintió que devolvería su cena, cuando delante de todos y sin mediar cosa alguna, James besó a Scorpius.

Él no había visto jamás una muestra de cariño entre esos dos más allá de los abrazos tan poco ortodoxos en los que su hermano envolvía a Scorpius, su pulso se aceleró y por algún motivo quiso levantarse, pero el brazo de su novia no dejó que se moviera.

Cuando luego de unos minutos Scorpius y James abandonaron el gran comedor, la voz de Rose quien había caminado en algún momento hasta estar detrás de él llamó su atención.

—Parece que pelearon. Otra vez.

Escuchó a Ageliqué resoplar y lanzar una maldición en voz baja, pero no le importó. Lo único que podía pensar era que, lo que más deseaba, es que esos dos terminaran con esa tan extraña relación.

* * *

Pero cuando la mañana siguiente, antes de entrar a desayunar, Scorpius lo llevó a un salón sin usar y lo miró profundamente, con sus ojos plateados cansados y con una expresión de derrota en el rostro, para luego soltar.

—James y yo terminamos.

Con el dolor reflejado en sus facciones, Albus se arrepintió de haber deseado aquello la otra noche.

Y esa fue la segunda vez que quiso golpear a James.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Bien, era una idea que daba vueltas por mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, incluso la dejé como reto en algún foro lol pero al final la terminé haciendo yo.

Es raro, bien raro. De cualquier manera, ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Siguiente capítulo:** Cada oveja con su pareja.


	2. cada oveja con su pareja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James es una persona que gusta de ver el mundo en escala de grises. Curiosamente, es el color de los ojos de Scorpius

* * *

Capítulo 2: Cada oveja con su pareja.

James Sirius Potter creía que la vida no era blanca ni negra. Que estaba pintada en una muy variada escala de grises.

Así que por lo mismo, los estereotipos eran para él fáciles y difíciles.

Fáciles de establecer pero difíciles de seguir.

Como él. Era el perfecto ejemplo de hermano mayor. Muy alto, un tanto torpe, algunos dirían medio estúpido y con su justa cuenta de sobreprotección.

Al mismo tiempo, era el epítome de deportista del año. Habilidoso, coordinación y destrezas únicas, cuerpo de infarto – _já-_ carisma que te mata, y algo estúpido.

Sin contar, claro, su amplio conocimiento sobre el quidditch. El partido perfecto para convertirse en el epítome de cualquier capitán.

Empero, si uno seguía esta línea de manera cuidadosa, se daría cuenta de que había errores en la teoría.

Mientras todos en Hogwarts lo veían como el gran primogénito de Harry Potter, James incumplía con ciertos requerimientos para los tan mentados estereotipos: Como, que él realmente no era sobreprotector. Eso le pegaba más a Albus, quien nunca le quitaba el ojo de encima a Lily, aun cuando eran pequeños. Tampoco era capitán –aunque eso no quitara que se lo habían ofrecido muchas veces, pero él simplemente no le encontraba el gusto- que tuviera un pésimo gusto para los equipos deportivos era solo una adherencia que no valía la pena mencionar fuera de casa. Después de todo, sólo tío Ron parecía feliz cuando él decía que le gustaban los Chudley Cannons.

De cualquier manera, la gente parecía pasar por alto estas cosas, cuando tenían que dar una descripción suya.

Para los Gryffindor, un héroe de la casa. Para el resto de las casa –casi siempre Slytherin- nada más que un deportista sin cerebro.

O blanco, o negro. Una lástima que a James sólo le gustara el gris.

* * *

— ¿Y qué dices?—James se estiró lo largo que era sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, estaban lo suficientemente alejados como para que la encargada no les lanzara una amonestación. Pero aun así, Scorpius le dirigió una mirada de reproche—Oh, vamos—Usaba ese tono que había desarrollado con los años para convencer a su madre, aunque claro, quizá no surtiera efecto si la persona que tenían en frente no tenía ni un poco de sangre tuya corriendo por sus venas—Por la amistad.

Y quizá usar una razón tan ridícula para alguien como él, tampoco tenía mucho efecto.

—En primer lugar—Habló entonces Scorpius, por primera vez desde que el primogénito Potter hubiera comenzado su chachara sin fin—Nosotros—e hizo un pequeño ademán con la mano señalándolos a ambos, como si fuera necesario explicarle las cosas a un niño pequeño—No somos amigos, Potter.

—Amigo mío, de Albus, es lo mismo—James movió su mano de un lado a otro, como restándole importancia—Te he visto tanto tiempo en casa como a mi hermano, algo debe contar.

Scorpius lanzó un suspiro sentido, en una expresión de hastío tal que por un segundo James olvidó que hablaba con el heredero Malfoy.

— ¿Por qué tendría yo que ayudarte? Pídeselo a Albus o a alguno de tus amigos.

 _Porque eres el mejor en pociones que conozco_ Quiso decir James _Y si le pido ayuda a Lily no me dejará en paz durante las vacaciones_ pensó que estaba de más agregar.

Pero no, decidió que podía imitar un poco a su hermano menor y usar su carta bajo la manga.

—Porque Albus estaría muy feliz si lo haces.

Y por la expresión que se dibujó en el rostro del joven Ravenclaw, James supo que había dado en el clavo.

Por supuesto que tantas visitas en el verano no iban a pasar desapercibidas para James – _incluso para alguien como James, diría la gente-_ Obviamente su hermano era una constante muy importante en la vida del hijo de Draco Malfoy, quizá un poco más importante de lo que el mismo Scorpius pudiera imaginar.

Quizá era un poco –un mucho- bajo usar la carta _Albus_ con Malfoy, pero James realmente necesitaba las calificaciones, y no pensaba pedirle ayuda a la serpiente de su hermano o a su prima. Eso simplemente no.

Esperó unos segundos. El silencio entre ellos se camuflaba perfectamente con el general de la biblioteca. La expectación apenas perceptible entre ellos.

—Escucha—empezó entonces Malfoy, su grueso tomo de transformaciones había sido dejado de lado y una de sus manos trataba de arreglar sus cabellos rubios que ahora pugnaban por cubrir su abatido rostro—Si acepto. ¿Prometes no convertirte en una molestia?

— ¿Acaso alguna vez lo he sido?—Acometió James con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

Y así, dos meses antes de los exámenes finales del quinto curso de James, las clases con Scorpius empezaron.

* * *

Scorpius era inteligente como cualquier Ravenclaw que se precie debía serlo. Pero además, era un gran maestro.

Hacía que toda aquella extraña sucesión de cortar y remover ingredientes pareciera cobrar sentido. James vagamente se preguntaba si era porque sus ojos eran grises, quizá el también veía todo en esa escala.

* * *

—No entiendo qué rayos haces pasando tiempo con ese sujeto—Devon Grosshun, el verdadero capitán del equipo de quidditch además de golpeador, lo interceptó un día mientras James trataba de recordar la teoría de transformaciones de la mano de Eileen Cortez.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—La voz de Eileen, que ahora sonaba un poco rara por unos aparatos metálicos salió antes que la del propio James _–Brakets, Jimmy. Se llaman Brakets._

Devon frunció el ceño, y les regaló a los dos una mirada sentida.

—El chico Malfoy—se cruzó de brazos, con un gesto de superioridad que había molestado a muchos durante mucho tiempo. Pero el muchacho era bueno en lo que hacía, así que la mayoría le aguantaba las barrabasadas de vez en vez—No hace bien a tu imagen que te vean con esa clase de gente, Jimmy.

— ¿Qué clase?—Fingió ignorancia James, mitad porque ese sujeto no le caía muy bien, mitad porque odiaba que la gente le llamara Jimmy.

—Estás hablando de un compañero de colegio, Grosshun—se adelantó Eileen, aún con lo difícil que parecía hablar con esos aparatos en la boca su tono aún seguía siendo amenazante.

—Estoy hablando del hijo de un criminal—contraatacó el capitán—Estoy hablando de un engendro de mortífago.

—En realidad—James se puso de pie, aunque ambos tuvieran la misma edad, James se veía más amenazante—Estás hablando del mejor amigo de mi hermano.

Y con esa afirmación simplemente dejó la sala común. No sin antes lanzar una muy linda maldición sobre el capitán del equipo.

* * *

—A veces creo que eres un poco tonto—Eileen le habló mientras James limpiaba los trofeos con una calma que haría a cualquier supervisor rabiar, como si pensara quedarse allí lo que quedara de año escolar.

— ¿Sólo un poco?—tentó.

—Un poco mucho—concedió.

—Mucho mejor.

* * *

—Supongo que ya los has escuchado—Le dijo unos días después Scorpius, ambos sentados en un salón vació cerca del cuarto piso. Las pociones dejadas de lado por unos minutos y dos pares de ojos pasando y repasando por teoría de transformaciones.

— ¿Escuchar qué?

Gracias al silencio del cuarto, James juró haber escuchado los dedos de Scorpius hacer crujir el viejo cuero que servía como tapa a aquellos gruesos volúmenes.

—Los ridículos rumores—Un poco de todo pensó James, desde los que decían que estaba hechizado para que la golpeada familia Malfoy quedara en congracia con los Potter, pasando por extrañas artimañas para meterse en la cabeza de James y terminando con que el pudiera tener alguna clase de interés romántico en el joven Malfoy –usando alguna clase de poción ilegal de por medio-y ahora salieran juntos.

—Oh creo que he escuchado un par—dijo, girando lentamente la página, aunque ni siquiera había empezado a leer la anterior.

— ¿Acaso no te molestan?

James había aprendido a leer a Scorpius un poco, al menos sabía cuándo estaba enfadado. Cuando su voz normalmente susurrante y alargadora de _eses_ tomaba ese matiz suave y casi calmo sabía que estaba por desatarse una tormenta.

— ¿Tendrían qué?

El libro que descansaba entre las manos de Scorpius golpeó la mesa con ira. Pero, a diferencia de casa, donde normalmente había gritos cuando uno se enfadaba. Esta vez no hubo ninguno.

—No. Supongo que no.

Los ojos de Scorpius cayeron hacia las letras grabadas en el cuero del libro, como repasándolas lentamente, ojos grises y cansados. James pudo comprobar que ser blanco o negro podía parecer la salida más fácil, es predecible y sin complicaciones. Porque a veces pensar en grises puede ser doloroso.

Doloroso como un repiqueteo en el cráneo y gris como los ojos de Scorpius.

—Aunque digamos que el tercero no se oye tan mal—Scorpius lo miró espantado y él se elevó de hombros—digo yo nada más.

* * *

— ¿Por qué un águila?—James jugueteaba con la pluma, haciendo pintas inconexas en el pergamino. Le sorprendía que Scorpius aún estuviera de acuerdo con ayudarlo –después de todo él ya no lo necesitaba y Albus parecía realmente molesto con que lo siguiera haciendo.

— ¿En serio?—Scorpius preguntó con un deje cansino en la voz— Mañana tienes examen de Aritmancia y ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre preguntar?

James se elevó de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no?

Scorpius bufó.

—Supongo que porque es un símbolo de poder e inaccesibilidad—dijo tranquilamente, retomando su lectura de historia de la magia

— ¿Inaccesibilidad?

—Ya sabes, por los nidos y todo eso. Supongo que para mostrar la supremacía intelectual—dijo con un retintín bastante falso—o mejor expresado, como un águila desde el cielo tiene un punto de vista inaccesible para otra clase de seres.

James dejó de lado su pluma, pensándolo un segundo.

—Creo que eso segundo tiene un significado más profundo.

Scorpius dejó de lado su libro, solo entonces se dio cuenta que el mayor de los Potter había avanzado desde su lugar en una de las abandonadas sillas del salón para estar delante de él.

—Como…

—Me pregunto si también tú eres inalcanzable.

El pequeño sonrojo que se pintó tan solo unos segundos en el rostro de Scorpius hizo que un cosquilleo extraño naciera en el estómago de James.

—Potter…—comenzó a susurrar, pero James rápidamente corto la frase.

—James, por favor.

* * *

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre querer y gustar?

Eileen casi se atragantó cuando la pregunta abandonó los labios de James, estaban en el gran comedor, los exámenes ya habían terminado y al fin podían cenar como Merlín mandaba sin atormentarse por la tortura de la mañana siguiente.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?

James se elevó de hombros y se llevó una patata a la boca, mordiéndola lentamente y fijando su mirada café en un punto vacío de la mesa.

Eileen suspiró, para tener quince años nunca le habían gustado esos temas.

—Gustar. Dícese de algo que produce satisfacción o atracción de alguna manera—se aclaró la garganta y dio otro largo sorbo al jugo de calabaza—Querer. Tener el deseo o la voluntad de obtener algo, o sentir afecto, cariño y o amor por alguien—Esperó unos segundos, y antes de que James pudiera responder algo más continuó—Y antes de que me preguntes, señor extraño, qué es amar. Debo advertir que sólo tengo la definición del diccionario.

—Ok, ok—Y James supo que quizá era una de esas cosas que uno debe descubrir solo.

* * *

A James siempre le habían gustado mucho las vacaciones, porque todos los miembros del clan Weasley y Potter se reunían y tenían esos partidos amistosos de quidditch. Y ahora le gustaban más porque por fin Scorpius parecía prestarle atención a alguien más además de Albus durante estas.

—Oye—Scorpius le dirigió su mirada de plata líquida, sentado como estaba sobre la yerba recién cortada del jardín—prometes animarme—James le regaló su mejor sonrisa ganadora, Scorpius simplemente bufó y Jame casi pudo sentir la mirada enfadada y taladrante de su hermano menor.

—No me gusta el quidditch, James.

—Eso no evita que me animes, ¿Verdad?

* * *

Corría ya el sexto año de James Sirius, y la vida no podía ser mejor.

—Es que no lo entiendo.

Bueno, en lo que cabía.

Uno. Que el chico que comienzas a pensar puede gustarte no haga más que hablar de otro, es malo.

— ¿Qué rayos le vio a Angeliqué de cualquier manera?

Dos. Que ese otro sea tu propio hermano, sólo lo hace peor.

— ¿Qué tiene buenos pechos y trasero firme?

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada asqueada.

—Eres insufrible, Sirius.

— ¿Sirius?—Cuestionó con una ceja alzada.

Scorpius se removió nervioso mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo rumbo al gran comedor.

—Nada, creí que se oiría mejor—negó con la cabeza—Olvídalo, no tienes cara de un Sirius. Demasiado _Black_ para ti.

James se detuvo unos segundos en medio del pasillo, Scorpius siguió su camino.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir?

Pero en lugar de detenerse y confrontarlo, aceleró el paso, casi corriendo y riendo bajito.

James rio también.

* * *

¿Cómo sabes que comienzas a convertirte en alguien especial para otro alguien?

Son cosas como esas las que no te enseñan en la escuela, y es una lástima pues son realmente importantes.

Aparte, había muchas connotaciones para una palabra como especial. Algunos decían que todos lo eran, de una manera u otra, y la respuesta más derrotista era afirmar que; si todos éramos especiales, era porque nadie realmente lo era.

James en cambio creía, que todos podían serlo, pero la persona que los consideraba así era lo que cambiaba. De allí que no existiera un significado que englobara la totalidad de ello.

¿Y, para alguien como James, cuando alguien era especial?

—Antes de que digas algo—Scorpius hablo, arrastrando las palabras y con una mueca de fastidio pintada en el rostro, seguro por el viento frío que corría y golpeaba sin piedad su rostro—No sé porque vine…

James sonrió presuntuoso entonces.

—Porque quieres animarme—Respondió mientras elevaba su escoba, aunque no estaba ni cerca al centro del campo— ¡Y porque amas verme jugar!—Gritó cuando ya estuvo muchos metros lejos del suelo.

Scorpius esta vez no bufó con fastidio, sólo ahogó una risa y sonrió lánguidamente.

Puede que James no supiera exactamente lo que hacía que una persona fuera importante para él, pero ir a verlo durante las mañanas heladas un domingo mientras entrenaba quidditch bajo la mano de hierro de Devon, tenía algo que ver.

* * *

—Oye…—La voz de James se oía apenas por sobre el viento silbante en los jardines de Hogwarts, Scorpius leía bajo la sombra de un árbol y el mayor de los Potter estaba estirado todo lo alto que era a su lado, con sus manos jugando con el borde de su túnica—Has estado extrañamente más taciturno. ¿Algo pasa?

Scorpius cerró el libro que tenía en las manos y dejó que su cuerpo se amoldara a la corteza del árbol, la madera sobre su túnica apenas se sentía.

—Es Albus.

James detuvo por una pequeña fracción de segundo el jugueteo de sus dedos, para ese punto ya había olvidado el factor Albus en esa ecuación. Era una lástima que ese factor fuera tan ligado a los sentimientos de Scorpius.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

James más o menos tenía una idea, pero una cosa era sospecharlo o estar casi seguro; y otra muy diferente era escucharlo y comprobar su veracidad en un cien por ciento.

Scorpius hizo un sonidito cómico, luego habló.

—Me ha preguntado si hay algo entre nosotros.

Y un nada conocido hasta ahora hueco en el estómago, apareció en el de James. El aire frío que los rodeaba de un momento a otro se sintió con más fuerza, como si pudiera traspasar las telas de la túnica y golpear directo contra su piel.

Su boca se secó y una pregunta bailó en sus labios.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?

Sin embargo, James siempre había sido directo, y no pensaba cambiar eso ni siquiera en esa clase de situación.

—Ese es el problema…

 _Merlín._ James sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones. Escuchó el un cuerpo moviéndose y de pronto, los ojos grises de Scorpius lo miraban fijamente. Plata líquida que debería parecer helada y un mínimo sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas.

—Ahora, realmente no sé qué responder.

James tragó duro.

Hizo la pregunta correspondiente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres responder?

Y el silencio que le siguió no fue incómodo, James había tenido tiempo para analizar sus sentimientos. Era tiempo de que Scorpius tuviera el propio.

* * *

Que las vacaciones de navidad estuvieran a la vuelta de la esquina sólo hizo todo más fácil.

—James, hijo—Ginny le dedicó una mirada sentida, después de terminada la cena de navidad todos los primos habían comenzado a hacer gran bullicio mientras abrían los regalos. Empero, él simplemente aún tenía el suyo completamente envuelto frente a él— ¿Estás bien?

James le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a quitar el papel de regalo.

—Sí, mamá.

Ginny frunció su pecosa nariz, sabía perfectamente cuando uno de sus hijos le mentía. Pero, no pensaba obligarle a hablar. Cuando James estuviera listo, acudiría a ellos. A diferencia de Albus, James siempre había tenido un poco más de facilidad para hablar con ella. Lily y Albus parecían pegados con cola a Harry.

—Está bien, amor—dejó un beso en la cien de su hijo, aunque a James ya no le gustaban esa clase de muestras de afecto, esa noche no le recriminó que lo hiciera.

* * *

James estaba un poco nervioso cuando Scorpius le pidió hablar en la torre de astronomía.

—Adorablemente cliché—se hubiera burlado luego Eileen, con más tono jocoso que otra cosa.

James solo hizo una mueca y puso los ojos en blanco antes de salir de la sala común.

La torre era un lugar común para que las parejas se encontraran, y pensar en la palabra _pareja_ junto a sus nombres hacía que James riera un poco bobamente.

—Hola—Fue lo primero que dijo una vez hubiera entrado al salón, la imagen de Scorpius observando por una de las ventanas era algo que no le hubiera importado ver durante horas, pero creía que tenían que apresurarse o el conserje podía encontrarlos, eso o peeves. No sabía cuál era peor.

—Hola…—La voz de Scorpius era dos cuartas más baja, pero no hablaba con miedo, si no con cuidado.

James se acercó, porque le gustaba tomar la iniciativa. Scorpius no retrocedió, solo giró para encararlo con un adorable sonrojo en el rostro.

Quiso preguntar si ya se había decidido, aunque sonara un poco desesperado. James era relativamente nuevo en aquello, había tenido un par de besuqueos antes con diferentes chicas. Pero pedirle salir a alguien, era nuevo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo, porque Scorpius estiró las manos y atrapó su rostro con cuidado, bajándolo y consecuentemente uniendo sus labios en un ligero roce.

La mente de James se desconectó por un segundo, sintiendo solo los labios suaves y el olor fresco de Scorpius en el ambiente. Por un pequeño segundo se preguntó qué podían significar los besos, pero rápidamente dejó de lado la idea cuando las manos de Scorpius empezaron a viajar hasta atrás de su cuello.

Sonrió entre el beso y aferró la cintura del muchacho a su cuerpo.

¿Qué puede significar un beso? ¿Hay maneras de clasificarlos?

Quizá depende de quién los da, y quién los recibe.

Para Scorpius, quien nunca había dado ninguno, era el dulce inicio a un mundo nuevo y excitante. Una llamada a la aventura y una promesa juvenil.

Para James, quien había recibido muchos, era la primera vez que sentía inocencia destilando por cada poro del momento. De esos momentos que te acarician sin manos y te piden "quédate" sin palabras.

* * *

Pasar tiempo con James era genial. Si lograba ignorar ciertas miradas de la mesa de los leones y de la suya propia, mucho mejor.

Le gustaba que se saltara las reglas y le acompañara durante las comidas, que aunque no fuera necesario siempre le exigiera ir a animarle a los partidos –después de todo Scorpius siempre lo hacía, hasta le había cogido gusto a un deporte tan poco agraciado como era el quidditch- Le gustaba también, su sentido del humor simplista. Que tuviera brazos bien formados y manos grandes. Incluso le gusta que apoye a los Cannons, porque cuando pierden James adopta ese porte tan poco él y finge mendigar su cariño. Entonces Scorpius encuentra oportunidad para repartir más besos de lo que normalmente se permitiría.

Todo esto sólo hace que olvide que, quizá no es exactamente a James Potter lo que él está buscando.

Porque sabe que ha hecho que James deje un poco de lado lo que él mismo es, ya que las charlas de quidditch pronto han sido remplazadas, ni hay peticiones para asistir a partidos. Scorpius los descubre a ambos pasando largas horas en la biblioteca para casi finales de curso, mientras James le pregunta sobre su familia y ascendencia. Se entera del divorcio de sus padres y el carácter especial de Draco Malfoy, incluso de los pavos reales blancos que aún viven en la mansión y de los cuales sólo Albus sabía.

Scorpius ama pasar tiempo con James, pero cree que James a veces se esfuerza mucho.

* * *

Cuando las vacaciones llegaron, James invitó a Scorpius a su casa.

— ¿Estás realmente seguro?

James le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano.

—Papá está ansioso por conocerte.

Scorpius rió.

—James, tu padre ya me conoce.

—No como mi novio, Scorpius. Eso es nuevo

El rostro sonrojado del heredero Malfoy sólo logro que James sonriera más.

Pasar el tiempo en la casa Potter era fabuloso, completamente diferente a pasar los días en la mansión. Más ahora que su padre no gastaba un momento sin lanzar alguna puya sobre lo poco de materia gris que poseían los gryffindor en general o cómo él mismo tenía amigos con un par de hijos Slytherin que estarían más que contentos de conocer a Scorpius –que su padre hubiera aceptado su inclinación no quería decir que aceptara sus decisiones del todo.

Siempre sazonado con un comentario sobre pelirrojos y salvadores del mundo siendo completos pelmazos, estaba de más agregar.

—Ahora no podemos jugar al quidditch—dijo James mientras desayunaba con su padre y hermana—Es una pena, me gusta jugar sin camisa en casa, te perderás de este cuerpazo, Scorp.

Lily soltó una risita y Harry casi se atraganta con el café.

— ¡James!

Pero Scorpius también rio.

—Oh vamos papá—Dijo en tono de broma—Sabes que los Potter tenemos cuerpos de infarto.

Harry simplemente frotó su cien, y tras dar las gracias dejó la mesa, pensando que no entendía a los adolescentes de esos días.

Lily rio con gracia.

—Tendrás que disculparlo, Scorpius. Mi hermano a veces es medio idiota.

—Pero al menos tengo buen cuerpo—se defendió el mentado.

Scorpius tragó el pequeño pedazo de pan que se había llevado a la boca.

—Claro que no—dijo.

James hizo un sonido de indignación.

— ¿No? Dile eso a mis músculos.

Scorpius revoleó los ojos.

—Me refería a que no eres idiota, si así fueras, no andaría contigo.

James se quedó un segundo sin palabras.

—Creo que te quiero.

Fue lo siguiente que soltó, y aunque Lily hubiera reído divertida, James recibió esa declaración con tibieza en el corazón.

* * *

Cuando James se ofreció para acompañarlo a casa, Scorpius creía que estaba jugando. Incluso cuando los fuegos de la red Floo los envolvieron pensó que en algún momento el señor Potter obligaría a su hijo mayor a volver a casa, pero eso tampoco pasó.

Tenerlo en la mansión era extraño, era como si James no encajara en un ambiente como ese. Sentía que las paredes de su casa reprimían al verdadero James, a Scorpius eso no le gustaba.

—Muy escabroso, le falta luz.

—James—Chistó su padre a modo de regaño.

James se elevó de hombros.

—Papá normalmente no está, al menos no en los últimos meses—comenzó a caminar y abrió las cortinas, dejando pasar la luz de la luna, un plop se escuchó a su lado y un elfo doméstico apareció—Y últimamente le gusta dejar las cortinas así.

Harry hizo una mueca que Scorpius no supo exactamente cómo interpretar. James se acercó hasta donde él estaba parado y apreció la vista de los jardines.

—Wow, geniales pavos reales.

El sonido del fuego crepitó alto.

—Gracias—y la voz de Draco Malfoy se dejó escuchar—Aunque no suelo aceptar cumplidos para mi hogar de personas que no he invitado a él en primer lugar.

Albus sintió su alma descender hasta sus pies, y la sonrisa bobalicona de James no ayudaba.

—Escucha Malfoy—pero fue el padre de James quien se adelantó—Podríamos hablar un momento, ¿sí?

Draco llevó su mirada hasta Scorpius, quien pidió por favor con los ojos, alzó la ceja con incredulidad y volvió a dirigirse a Harry.

—Cinco minutos, Potter.

Scorpius sabía que era su oportunidad, y con disimulo haló de la manga de la camisa _muggle_ de James para que le siguiera fuera del salón.

—Diablos.

—Oye, calma—James lo atrajo a su cuerpo, tratando de que su calor corporal le relajara—Papá calmará a la fiera.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mi padre no es un animal.

James rio.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Y Scorpius lo sabía.

—Perdón… sólo, estoy algo nervioso.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte con eso.

Y la calma que venía de la mano con los labios de James Sirius era algo que Scorpius siempre añoraba, pero que poco a poco se volvía una carga más que una liberación, porque sentía que era en una sola dirección.

* * *

Cuando Septiembre volvió a llegar, las pequeñas dudas que se habían sembrado en el pecho de Scorpius habían florecido. Se sentía ligeramente perdido. Como si la relación que en su momento le había parecido correcta ahora simplemente le supiera… mal.

—Ese silencio no puede ser bueno—James estaba frente a él, en medio del campo vacío de quidditch. Era el único lugar que Scorpius podía pensar estaría vacío en esa época del año.

—No—concedió. El porte serio de James lo ponía nervioso, pero era algo que tenía que afrontar. Le parecía un poco tonto de su parte querer alguien con quien hablar de sus inseguridades, especialmente no querer hablarlas con su pareja, si no con su mejor amigo, con el cual cabía decir ya no pasaba nada de tiempo. Todo por esa serpiente rubia de su novia—Creo que no lo es.

James suspiró.

—Pues dilo.

—No estoy seguro de a dónde estamos yendo con esto.

James puso una mueca de circunstancia.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

—Nosotros—puntuó— ¿Crees que realmente somos lo mejor el uno para el otro?

James frunció el ceño realmente molesto, no fuera que las ridículas declaraciones de algunos tontos sin nada mejor que hacer se hubieran metido en la mente de Scorpius.

—Nadie puede afirmar eso. No sé si somos lo mejor para el otro, pero al menos sé que eres tú a quien quiero.

Y sólo silencio.

—A menos que seas tú el que no me quiere a mi…

Y más silencio. James sintió nauseas.

—No es eso—dijo Scorpius después de un largo momento—Pero creo que…

James lo detuvo, estirando la mano.

—No lo digas, sólo lo aceptaré cuando estés completamente seguro de ello.

Y abandonó el lugar. Esa tarde en la primera práctica del año no aguantó los comentarios ácidos de Devon, el capitán, y le lanzó un buen puñetazo que derivó en una sucesión de golpes al estómago y una nariz rota.

Bueno, un año sin quidditch no era la gran cosa.

* * *

—Lo siento.

James estaba estirado en el pasto, junto al lago, escuchando pequeños chapoteos y mirando las nubes.

—No es la gran cosa, estaba un poco harto del equipo la verdad.

Rose sin lugar a duda le lanzaba miradas de reproche mezclado con preocupación, pero eso no merecía ser mencionado.

—Sabes que no solo me refiero a eso.

El tono dolido no le pasaba desapercibido, y eso le molestaba. Odiaba escuchar a alguien como Scorpius así de lastimero.

—Podemos… intentar de nuevo—dijo el rubio antes de sentarse a su lado, y aunque James no estuviera muy seguro de ello, aceptó.

* * *

Y estuvo bien por un par de meses, pero James comenzó a notar lo que Scorpius decía. Sus charlas pronto se vieron vacías. Ambos podían mantener conversaciones banales, pero por algún motivo estas terminaban rápidamente, y el silencio que antes hubiera sido ocupado por besos ahora que estos ya no formaban parte de la ecuación, se sentían el doble de pesados.

James pronto cayó en cuenta de lo diferente que actuaba, y se preguntó si quería continuar así.

Ese no era el James que él quería ser. Quizá era el James que Scorpius necesitaba, alguien que actuara más maduro y fingiera disfrutar de las conversaciones sobre la escuela e incluso fingiera que su gusto por el quidditch era tan vano como el de cualquier persona por cualquier deporte.

Pero no era él.

Solo entonces entendió las palabras de Scorpius, quizá con querer a alguien no alcanzaba.

Por eso esa noche, se plantó frente a la mesa de Ravenclaw quienes ya comenzaban a cuestionarse donde estaba el primogénito Potter que ya no los "honraba" con su presencia desde hacía tanto. Y ante la mirada atónita de todos, besó a Scorpius.

Y ambos se sorprendieron de cómo el significado de un beso puede cambiar tanto en un año. Esta vez para ambos, como una despedida amarga pero necesaria.

Cuando abandonaron el gran comedor entre murmullos, James creyó que en realidad el hecho de que quisiera como lo hacía a Scorpius era lo que le permitía hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Porque era lo mejor.

No hubo declaraciones sentidas ni lágrimas, al menos no mientras estuvieron frente a frente. Scorpius lo miraba con los ojos de plata líquida como pidiendo disculpas por no poder ser lo que James necesitaba, y James simplemente se resignaba a la realidad. Dolía, pero era lo mejor.

Era como una pobre: No eres tú, soy yo. Pero era lo que había. Y en este caso era más: somos los dos.

James y Scorpius sabían que era lo mejor.

Cada quien tiene lo que le toca, le había dicho tía Hermione cuando de pequeño James le preguntó por una extraña frase sobre ovejas, y en un futuro sabría que eso era cierto.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Anyway, no salió como lo creía otl.


End file.
